


Flash Fight

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miko interacts with a relatively new friend, Blurr and introduces him to a human game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fight

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.  
> **
> 
> *Based off role play interaction influence.

Legs stretched over from the couch to the table, Miko sat surrounded with pillows. So many in fact it provoked inquiry from the new visitor at the base, Blurr. "Is is really necessary to have so many of those, whatever those things are called?" Miko looked up at him from the television with a sidelong stare and tossed one of the many pillows at him. This caught the Autobot by surprise, he surely didn't expect to be responded to by being assaulted one of the pillows as a answer to his question. “What was that for? You know, It’s considered rude in most cultures to throw things at others and while we’re not from the same culture, I am fairly sure the same still applies to yours. This is how intergalactic wars get started.” Without so much as granting the bot an explanation, Miko tossed yet another pillow. "Oof~, I'm starting to think you’re trying to-mff...” several more pillows were launched one hitting him square in the mouth.

“Pillow fight~!” With that she lunged at him pillows in hand.

"Did my question some how provoke this tension I didn't realize they held such importance I apologize. Please cease and diciest I do not wish to engage you in combat." Naturally he blocked the attack with ease and gave a dissatisfied look wishing she would explain or stop.

Miko sighed and dropped her playful ruse while he continued to stare at her for some explanation. The look of mild relief evident in his expression, it's not that it hurt to be hit with a few pillows, it was the concept behind it. “Don’t tell me you’ve never been in a pillow fight before. They’re only the most fun thing to do when you sleepover at someone’s house. Don’t you guys have pillows on like Cybertron?” Miko didn't have to wait long before a response of epic proportions came back here way at lightening fast speeds.

"I have never been in any such fight. Nor have we pillows. Would I be off in my guess that this, 'pillow fighting you speak of is some form of ritual or cultural activity in which is started by the questioning of the amount of pillows?"

Miko only blinked after he finished attempting to figure out the best way to respond to him. "What, uh no? It's a game."

They stood there quietly miko rubbed her arm now awkwardly while the Blurr just considered the concept. Within the blink of an eye he had picked up all the pillows that had been tossed at him and dumped them on her with a smile and considered that his way of participating to the strange earth game. "Hey no fair~!" She sing songed back, laughing as she made her way out of the mountain of pillows.


End file.
